


Every Moment From Here On Out

by Val_Creative



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Relationship, Dating, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Korrasami is Canon, Light Angst, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Post-Season/Series 04, Republic City, Romance, Summer, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: A date at Harmony Tower nearly stops Asami's heart.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 27
Kudos: 88





	Every Moment From Here On Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragnarok89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/gifts).



> I finished all of my rewatch of ATLA/LOK. It's time to fic. ✨✨✨ Please enjoy this. Any thoughts/comments appreciated. I still love Korrasami with all of my heart and soul. Requested by ragnarok89: **"korrasami; summer love."**

*

It's another hot one in Republic City.

One of the _hottest_ days Asami remembers in a while.

That doesn't seem to slow Korra down. Nothing really does… fortunately. Korra thrives under the brilliant sunlight and warm fresh air, sprinting in her arctic fur-lined boots, calling out Asami's name across the road. Asami waves to her, smiling close-lipped.

She wouldn't have Korra any other way.

There's no Naga. Asami thinks she heard Bolin volunteering to look after Naga on the island and then promptly yelling, flailing across the room to where Naga and Pabu tugged on Mako's red scarf with their fangs. They attempted to yank it away from each other.

Korra heads towards the colorful banners and shops with brightly painted doors. Asami joins her after a minute at a food truck.

Shady Shin pops out behind the window, chirping out a greeting and wearing an apron — _much to their surprise_. He claims to be going straight after his last trip to prison, recommending that The Avatar herself try Magnificent and Marvelous Mushi's fried octopus fritters.

Asami sips on a paper cup of cucumber-aloe water. She tastes a little of the grilled vegetable wrap and Korra's salt and pepper chicken pig on a kebob. Shady Shin offers a sample of Mushi's homemade cherry-berry lemonade. It's the perfect combination of squeezed berries like cherries and strawberries and blueberries mixed with water and lemon juice and sugar.

She's about to offer to pay for half when Korra, munching away without a care in the world, pulls out a fistful of yuan. She shoves the deep pink bills into Shady Shin's hand, turning back to Asami. Korra's fingers covered in grease.

Shady Shin sighs and hangs his head.

*

Could they call this a date?

Asami guesses so.

It's been a few weeks since coming back from their vacation. Life already feels _hectic_.

They walk through the Central City Station and into the Serpent Grove borough named for being mostly narrow and winding alleys. It's a normal residential district even if the Triads do come through. Occasionally. There's no stopping them.

Asami spots a group of young community volunteers scrubbing off what looks like a Red Monsoon Triad symbol defacing one of the buildings. An unmarked vehicle rolls by. Asami doesn't recognize it as a Satomobile. There's no number plate either.

Two of the Red Monsoon Triad lean out of the backseat, tossing red paint onto the community volunteers, high-fiving and cackling.

Korra and Asami make brief eye-contact.

The heel of Korra's foot jams against the ground.

With a surge of earthbending, an immense wall of road jolts out and blocks the Red Monsoon Triad's vehicle. They slam in with their front bumper, the engine rupturing and leaking oil everywhere.

The two Red Monsoon Triad glance heatedly to Asami from a distance who smirks and waves like she waved to Korra.

They decide against making a move, scattering.

She looks to Korra waterbending the red paint off the community volunteers as they applaud and babble excitedly to her. One of them, probably younger than Meelo, clutches on Korra's loose, muskrat pants. Korra grins down on him, resting a hand to his head.

This is her favorite version of Korra — the one who _loves_ to help people. The one who _braves_ through turmoil and brings hope to others.

*

Around dusk, there's a mover playing for a charity donation in Avatar Korra's park. Someone puts it together, hanging up a white, reflective cloth and using a projector box in the grass. Strings of glittering lights illuminate around them.

Instead of Korra paying for their tickets, Asami does. She pays for the next two hundred and fifty tickets as well as a rather large crowd gathers.

They find an empty area under a pink cedar tree, sitting hip-to-hip.

It's nothing like a " _The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South"_ mover.

Asami watches the tale unfold of a Fire Nation princess leaving her home, shaving her head and dirtying her beautiful face, joining the Earth Kingdom's military under a false name. The princess searches to find her beloved who was injured on the front lines of Hira'a where they clash violently against raiders. Halfway in, the beloved is revealed to be a young woman. She grew up with the Fire Nation princess and wanted to fight to give honor back to her dead twin brother. She masqueraded as her twin before going missing.

Asami catches a wet-eyed Korra sniffling, flattening her upper lip to hide it.

Her hand squeezes around Korra's comfortingly. A fleetingly embarrassed laugh escapes Korra.

Asami goes sideways, dropping her head lightly against Korra's shoulder.

*

The locals know to go to Harmony Tower if they're feeling romantic.

Korra says she's been at the highest point before. Close enough to the red light blinking and signaling to aircrafts.

There's the open-air observation desk where the support beams extend and make a circular, wide structure. Asami has been fascinated with the tall lattice designs since she was a little girl. Dad never let her go up before, keeping her confined to the three balcony-platforms.

Everything's in a gold-glow.

They wait on the elevator rushing to take them to their destination. Korra peers gleefully to the cityscape below, but Asami notices the stuttering and groaning of the pulley system. To an engineer's mindset, that's not _reassuring_.

If something goes wrong, it's a drop. Hundreds of feet below.

They do make it anyway, stuttering to a stop on Harmony Tower's observation deck.

Korra grasps onto Asami's wrist, pulling her gently off the elevator. She lets go halfway. Even at midnight, Asami feels the hot summer air on her face. Korra leaps for the railing, grabbing it and tilting her weight forward.

It's like being trapped in silent slow-motion horror as Korra's weight dismantles the railing.

Within seconds, a yelping Korra disappears off the tower's edge.

_"KORRA!"_

The scream painfully rips out of Asami's throat. She hurries over, gasping and going wide-eyed, a moment after Korra hovers back into view. She's suspended in mid-air. Wind whips around her. Korra's dark brown hair fans off her temples and forehead.

Asami holds out her arms, waiting breathlessly for Korra to land herself with a small but strong gust of airbending.

She hugs Korra tightly, their feet stumbling.

"Asami…"

The relief permeates in Korra's voice. They both laugh awkwardly, nose-to-nose and heart-to-heart. Korra's arms lock to Asami's middle. Asami can feel the adrenaline quivering Korra. She doesn't know what Asami would _do_ if she ever lost her.

She never wants to know.

There's so many sides to Korra… she's incredible and the most powerful person… Korra is full of confidence and joy and kindness… Korra loses her temper quickly and doesn't think before reacting… Korra can be arrogant and childish, and Asami can get so frustrated with her sometimes…

But that's the truth.

She wouldn't have Korra _any other way_ than the way she is.

*


End file.
